


Creature Of The Night

by LizRenKnight



Series: The Dark Void [2]
Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: AU, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama & Romance, Eastrail 177 Trilogy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Personalities, My Dark Void series, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oneshot, Sex Addiction, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: *Dennis starts following a young woman that seems like a normal everyday girl until the evening he invites her to a hotel *( Normal Girl by Day,  Vampire creature by night )
Relationships: Dennis (Split)/Original Female Character(s), The Beast (Split)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Dark Void [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782541
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	Creature Of The Night

It was just an ordinary day and a girl named Juliana Hemsworth moved to this little town, she got a job at the local diner as a waitress, nothing to grand but a job, she still went to school and just enrolled over at the local high school also. She was also going into collage the next year. 

Dennis noticed her a while ago and couldn't stop thinking about her. She looked beautiful and he just couldn't stop staring at her.

She was making rounds at the tables in the diner, with a small apron on that had pockets on the front that was filled with extra straws, her notepad, some of her tips and some other various things.

Dennis was sat in a booth watching her as he drank the coffee she'd made for him. He knew how wrong this was but he couldn't stop thinking about her and had to keep seeing her.

She finally walks back over to the table "Would you like anything else sir?"

"Uhh no I'm okay thanks" he smiled at her before giving her a big tip.

"Oh sir, this is to much" she says worriedly.

"It's okay you deserve it" he says softly.

"Oh okay thank you very much" she puts it in her pocket and she looks over to her side seeing her boss eyeing her closely. She gulp's slightly. "Have a nice day sir"

"You too" he said to her softly watching her go with a smile.

\--

Later on when she was about to leave her boss confronts her and ends up asking for half of her tips and told her if she didn't give him them she be fired. She ends up giving him it and she leaves and walks back to her apartment.

It just so happened that Dennis was living around that area too and walks into her suddenly as he was daydreaming.

She gets knocked over by him and lands on the ground with a "ouff" 

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there" he apologized holding out her hand for her. She takes it and stands, dusting her jacket and pants off.

"You okay?" he asked her softly looking into her eyes deeply as he still had hold of her hand. 

"Yeah just knocked the wind out of me"

"Sorry" he whispered with a sweet smile.

"You shouldn't have given me such a big tip..it's gone now" she sighs.

"What do you mean?" He asked her raising his eyebrow.

"My Boss he took half of my tips" she says as she starts walking again.

"I'm sorry about that...can I do anything to make it better" he offered walking after her.

"There's nothing you can do..I'll just have to eat it I guess or find another job"

"Let me try and do something, anything for you" 

"You don't even know me" she sighs.

"I know, I just...I like you" he said before he could stop himself.

"I got to go home now" she crosses the street to the building she lives in.

Dennis watches her go before berating himself "You idiot why did you say that?" He said hitting himself in the face hard before walking home.

\--

Next day.. she goes to school knowing right after she had a shift at work, gosh she hated it too, a full very long day, she gets her books out of her locker and deeply sighs.

Suddenly an envelope falls out of one of her books.

She opens it up and reads it.

Inside there was the money from her tip that her boss had taken from her, with a note saying. **'I'm sorry about what I said I hope this is enough for you to forgive me'**

She smiles at the kind gestor and adds the note to her bag, she get an idea and goes tot he local coffee shop and gets four blueberry muffins in a small white box and comes back to the school and sets the box on his desk in his office and leaves a note with it.

Dennis was working hard all day and didn't step into his office until the end of the day, he saw her gift and opened the note up to read it. It reads **'Thank you for the kind words and the money -Julie.'**

He smiled at her words looking at the muffins on the desk. He sighed sitting down to start his paperwork, he couldn't stop thinking about her but knew she was never going to accept his advances. 

That's when she suddenly appears in his office door "Hello again?"

"Hey..hi" Dennis stuttered not expecting to see her again.

"Did you try one, uh the muffin's I mean?" 

"No, not yet...did you want one?" He asked her politely.

"No, no I'm good..just wondering, their blueberry if that's okay?"

"That's perfect" he said looking at her softly "So I'm really sorry about what I said the other day, I understand if it freaked you out" 

"No You didn't really"

"Really...I thought I did" he sighed feeling relieved that he hadn't scared her away "I'm glad I didn't" 

"I was going to go grab a bite to eat somewhere and I was wondering if you would join me?" she asks, pulling her purse up over her shoulder again.

"Yeah okay sure" he said his face lighting up as he went to grab his coat.

They walk to a place where they sold mostly burgers and sandwiches and sat at a table.

Dennis insisted on ordering the food and got up to place their order.

"I'll pay for my own" she smiles.

"No it's okay I'll pay" he said trying hard to be a gentleman for her.

"Okay" she sips on her cherry coke. "So how long have you worked in that type of job?"

"A few years now" 

"I just moved here not long ago and I'm going into collage next year" she says before biting into her club sandwich. 

"What do you want to do after you study?" He asked.

"Well.. right now I'm in the middle of deciding" 

"Okay, what are your options?" 

She quickly takes another bite and the waitress brings his food "Sorry for the delay, had to cook it a bit longer" the waitress smiles at him.

"That's okay" he smiled up at her with a nod.

The waitress leaves and Julie just continues to eat her sandwich, chewing slowly, looking up at him through her eyelashes once in awhile.

Dennis ate his food happily making sure he didn't leave any mess.

When they gets done with their food they start walking again "It's nice outside"

"Yeah it is" he sighed happily looking at her "where do you want to go now?" 

Her body seems to visibly tremble suddenly while she wraps her arms around herself.

"You okay?" he asked her taking his coat off and wrapping it around her.

"Yeah I'm just nervous I guess" she chuckles lightly and glances up at him. "Silly isn't it"

"If it helps I'm probably just as nervous" he told her.

"Why?"

"Because...I don't want to scare you" 

"Why do u think you'll scare me?" she asks looking up at his eyes more directly.

"Okay I kinda have issues....umm I'm a sex addict" he told her looking embarrassed as he turned away knowing she'd probably hate him now.

"Oh Um well..how do you cope with it?"

"By trying to stay away from beautiful girls like you..." he paused "But I can't stay away from you for some reason" 

She blushes and turns her back to him with her hair blowing away from her neck in the slight breeze "I'm kind of flattered"

"Really" 

She leans her back against his front slightly "Yes, yes a little"

He breathed out shakily "Can...can I kiss you" he asked her nervously.

"Yes" she says softly.

He leaned into her, kissing her softly.

They kiss for a few moments, she just looks away biting her lip.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" He panicked seeing her reaction.

"No..Now I'm slightly nervous"

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because I don't know where this is leading too" she breathes.

"I won't do anything you don't want" he told her stepping away from her.

"Oh I thought you wanted too..I guess I was wrong" she starts walking the other way.

"Wait" he said taking her hand and pulling her in for another kiss.

She pulls away slightly a little breathlessly "Oh so you do?"

"I do" he said, resting his head on hers.

"Whe..where?"

\--

Dennis leads her to a hotel and pays for the room. She walks into the room and just stands near the window, looking out.

He walks towards her kissing the back of her neck softly as his arms wrapped around her waist.

She tilts her head sideways more, closing her eyes. His lips are so gentle every time he kissed her neck. She takes a deep breath "Why me?"

"You seemed nice" he told her softly "I liked how you looked the other day...you were on the running track" 

"Thank you.."

He nodded nuzzling her face.

"For a sex addict you sure are..easy going then I expected" she bites her lip.

"I don't want to hurt you" he answered looking at her caringly.

"I thought that's what you wanted to do kind of?"

"No...I just want to have sex, I never want to hurt anyone and I try and make you as comfortable as I can" 

"What's stopping you?" she asks turning to face him.

"Nothing now" he whispered kissing her again unbuttoning his shirt. She kisses him back as she's backed up against the bed and falls over on it.

He joined her on the bed next to her removing his pants.

She just lays there staring at his now almost naked body, which makes her breath hitch slightly.

He looked down at her longingly kissing her again.

"Are you..undressing me too?" she asks shyly.

"I can" he said between kisses as his hands went down to the bottom of her shirt.

"Okay"

He smiled reassuringly as he lifted her shirt up over her head. She's wearing a navy blue bra, her breasts are at least a c cup and well rounded.

He stared at them lovingly "Your perfect" 

"I bet you say that to all the girls your with"

"I'm not with many girls" he says kissing her chest softly as he took off her bra.

She breathed deeply as his lips touched her breasts, her eyes flutter "Mm"

He sucked on her nipple slowly as he brought her closer to him.

"Mm more" she breathes.

He nodded pulling her skirt and panties down, his finger slipped inside her while his thumb is rubbing on her clit. 

She opens her legs a little more "I meant you sucking and licking my nipples more but this is okay too"

He smirked before going down to suck on her nipples again taking his time with each of them.

"Mmm your good with your mouth" she moans.

He chuckled rubbing on her clit a little more.

"Ooh.." she moans a little louder as her hands grab at the blanket tightly.

He slipped his finger inside her pussy then liked seeing her get into it. She kisses him as he thrusts his finger in more and more, holding onto his arms for support. 

He kissed her back hungrily pleasuring her any way he could feeling his cock harden watching her.

She finally came with a loud moan, her eyes open and she just stares at him "I feel so relaxed after that"

"Good" he smiled kissing her softly, pulling his finger out of her slowly.

"Maybe I should go.." she starts trying to slide off the bed from him.

"Wait, did I do something wrong?" He asked grabbing her arm gently.

"No you did nothing wrong"

"Okay sorry usually when people leave after that...its usually because I've done something wrong" he sighed.

"No..I just thought maybe I over stayed my welcome"

"No you haven't" he whispered kissing up her arm.

"Are you sure?" she asks blushing.

"I'm sure" he said looking up at her longingly.

"Are you just trying to.." she looks away for a moment blushing again.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you just trying to have sex with me?"

"No I'm not" he whispered shaking his head.

"Then why am I here?" she asks with her face so close that their noses are touching.

"I like you" he told her looking at her nervously.

"Why would you like someone like me?"

"Your beautiful" he breathed going to kiss her again.

"Flatterer"

He smirked resting his head on hers.

"May I kiss your body?" she licks her lips, staring into his eyes. "Okay" he nods laying down on the bed so she can kiss him all over. She leans over him and kisses around his neck slowly and down past his collarbone.

Dennis's breaths picked up as she kissed him. She continues to move down his body kissing softly then she spreads his legs a little and is rubbing her hands up and down his strong thighs.

He let out a moan starting to feel sensitive. Her nails dig into his inner thigh, scratching him. 

He hissed a little bit at that and then He suddenly feels a pinch and a deep ache.

"Argh...what just happened?" He asked.

She sits up quickly breathing hard with blood dripping from her lips.

"Wha...why do you have blood on your mouth?" 

"I guess I got carried away.." she licks her lips and glances down at his thigh.

He looked at the bite mark on his leg "Maybe just a bit" he said softly.

"I don't want to hurt you Dennis"

"It's okay..." he said bringing her in for a hug.

As they hug she reaches down and rubs her fingers against his thigh and then brings them up to her lips, licking and sucking the blood off them "Mmm"

"Soo, you like blood" he said observantly.

She nods, looking away like she's ashamed.

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning her towards him.

When she looks up at him her eyes are a bright violet in color "Do you think I'm disgusting?" 

"No..why would I think that" he said mesmerized by her eyes. 

"Because of what I did to you and why I was doing it"

"Your talking to a sex addict remember" he told her kissing her again. She kisses him back passionately.

"If you wanted to bite me you should have just asked" he told her as their kisses got more heated.

"But.. but if I do that.." she murmurs between kisses "I would have..uuh"

"You would have what?" He asked.

"I would have gotten carried away and drained you" she whispers as she pushes against his ass making him slide into her fully.

"Uhh, I'd do anything for you" Dennis purred in her ear as he thrusted into her deeply.

"But I don't want to..kill you by doing that"

"I can heal fast" he told her going deeper inside her.

"Uuh!" she moans with her head tilted back.

He carried on pleasuring her, feeling his climax coming on.

"I Don't think I can last much longer..mmm"

"Cum for me baby" he said as he reached his high.

"Ooh fuck!" she moans loudly hitting hers, her head falls against the pillows as she's trying to catch her breath, showing her teeth slightly more, which two of them are a bit longer and pointed at the ends.

Dennis looks at her softly showing her his neck. "Bite me" he whispered.

"You don't know what your asking" she says softly.

"I do...like I said I heal quickly" he told her.

She kisses his neck for a little while first and then bites down but moments later she bites harder and begins to suck, holding him down with her hands on his forearms, she felt very strong suddenly.

He hissed as she started drinking his blood, he started to feel weaker the longer it carried on for.

She sucks harder, really starting to drain him, trying desperately not to kill him but having a hard time stopping.

Suddenly The Beast appeared with a growl, noticing Dennis's new lover on top of him trying to drain them. "You can try all you like to kill me but I'm more evolved than your other victims" he told her menacingly.

She lifts her head and stares into his black eyes with her almost metallic violet eyes and her fangs showing, her mouth covered in his blood. In that moment they both looked other worldly "You think I couldn't?" she whispers.

"I know you can't my healing is far superior than any other being, I already feel my blood cells regenerating as we speak" 

She licks his neck with a small growl.

"Try it" he dared her wrapping his arms around her body.

"You really want me too?"

"Yes to prove to you that you cannot kill me" he growled lowly.

She leans her forehead against his, closing her eyes "I don't normally drink human blood, mostly just animal types"

"I'm not human, I'm the more evolved" he told her feeling his cock harden again.

"So am I and I meant Dennis's blood, his is the first I had in a very long time" she breaths.

"And?" He asked curiously.

"I don't want to be seen as the monster that I am"

"Dennis is fine, if that's what you're worried about and you're not a monster your a perfect form of human evolution" he tells her running his hands over her body.

"Mmm" she stretches her body out, enjoying his touches.

"We could be unstoppable together" he told her as his cock brushed against her leg.

"I'm only like this at night but in the daytime I'm just a normal girl that eats normal food and has a job at a diner and goes to school.."

"So...I'm only out when necessary, we are the same" he told her.

"It's nice knowing that I'm not alone"

He grinned kissing her deeply "You will never be alone again" he told her flipping her onto the bed and attacking her with kisses "Dennis will protect you during the day and at night or whenever you see fit, we shall meet" 

"That sounds lovely, thank you" she mewls softly. He purred as he slipped inside her slowly.

"Mm so good" she closes her eyes, enjoying it.

They made love for hours taking their time with each other, Beast was covered in bite marks from where she had bitten him.

\--

Next morning she gets up and gets in the shower, rinsing all the dry blood that was on her skin that had been from him getting on her. She washes it away with her washcloth and soap.

Dennis wakes up afterwards feeling better after he had healed, he had never felt like that before, he felt quite exhilarated by the whole thing.

She gets out and dries off and gets dressed and comes out of the bathroom, combing her damp hair "Good morning Dennis"

"Morning" he whispered smiling at her "how are you?" 

"A little uneasy feeling" she sighs.

"Why what's wrong?" He asked her looking worried.

"Just I wasn't expecting what happened last night, I'm afraid I went to far"

"Hey I'm fine, see I'm all healed" he assured her.

"I know..just I hate going to far with it and losing myself" 

"You didn't you were perfect" he told her kissing her softly.

"It isn't easy for me being the way I am, but I try to make up for it and try to live as normal as I can during the day" she sighs.

"I know how you feel, I do, I have DID so I know what its like trying to stay in control" 

"Yeah I kind of guessed that when The Beast came about" she chuckles lightly.

He smiled shyly "I told you I could heal, I just didn't tell you how" 

"There's been others like me with similar abilities in the past.. that's where the real creature of the night myth came from, but really it isn't really like the movies and some stories"

"What is it like?" He asked curiously.

"It feels like a cross to bare at times, because you do crave blood but it's not like you just have to drink human blood, me I choose animal blood. Abilities can be more so or less in someone, yours came way later in a form of possession, which I believe greatly that's what the Beast is"

"You think I'm a creature of the night?" 

"No not the type I am, but something different"

He nodded slowly "I think I get it" he said looking at her fondly.

"But who knows maybe the Beast was always in you born of rage but to you all you had to wake him in the train yard"

"Maybe...nobody really knows where he came from to be honest" he admitted.

"I think your Beast existed elsewhere before he was born into Kevin, just like a part of me was also" she takes his hand in hers.

"We're here now together...that's all that matters to me" 

"Yeah.."

He smiled kissing her again.

"I must go, got a shift at work"

He got dressed and walked her to work, kissing her deeply over and over not wanting to let her go.

When they get to the diner, "Thanks for the walk back, take care of yourself" she smiles and goes inside. Dennis watches her leave with a sigh.

\---

Later that evening when her shift was over, Dennis is waiting outside for her, another waitress comes out "Excuse me are you Dennis?"

"Uhh yes" he said looking at her uncertainly.

She hands him a note "This is for you"

He takes it nervously "Uhh thank you" he said softly before waiting for her to leave so he could read it.

It reads: **'Dearest Dennis, I have to tell you I must move on once again, I'm not meant to be in one place to long because I tend to come upon other's like me or that is similar and that isn't always a good idea to group together, like the Beast sounded like he wanted, but that just isn't my path in life. I'm trying to live and live free in the world, I try not to draw attention to myself and I really don't want that attention finding you and putting you in danger, you see I have come to care about you and that's why I'm leaving.. will we see each other again? I don't know but who knows what the future holds for us creatures of the dark void, us best friends and lovers. Take care and peace be with you always. Love, Juliana.'**

"No" he breathed out shakily he was in shock that she was gone "I gotta find her" he whispered walking towards a quiet alley and letting the Beast out to pick up her scent.

The scent is strong for awhile but begins to fade as if she truly was far, far away.

He didn't give up his search and kept looking for a long time.

\--

Finally one night her scent is found going into an old cemetery. He follows it hoping to see her, he was getting exhausted from this hunt.

She's standing in the moon light near one of the gravestones, lighting a candle to set near it. She's wearing a navy blue velvet gown and her reddish brown hair is down over her shoulders "Hello again" 

He walked over to her grabbing her and bringing her in for a kiss. She kisses him back "I was just visiting my parents"

He looked at her softly "Your parents?" 

"Yes" she points to the grave stone. "I come here every year and clean their stone and light candles to honor their memory"

"That's really nice of you" he whispered looking down at their grave.

"It's the best I can do, they were wonderful people and so full of life when they were here, we would all travel and see the world together..such lovely memories" 

Dennis walks over to the car and grabs the flowers he had brought for her and placed them on the grave.

"Thank you" she says softly, slipping her hand in his.

"Your welcome" he whispered kissing her hand gently "I couldn't leave you" 

"I know" she chuckles lightly. 

"Then why did you leave?" He asked her softly.

"I told you in the letter"

"I don't believe that, we're stronger together, we'll protect each other" he said cupping her face "Please don't go" 

"How could I go, you'll just keep finding me"

He smiled shyly "I don't want to lose you, or be alone anymore" 

"It's not like I wouldn't check in on you sometimes" she smirks.

"I know...just please stay with me" he pleaded looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

She rolls her eyes sarcastically "Oh alright"

He smiled excitedly kissing her deeply. She hugs him closer to her "Forever?"

"Forever" he whispered kissing her all over not letting her go.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (I made the whole Vampire thing a bit different in this verse :) ) (Don't just read it, leave a comment and kudos, tell me what you think! :D )


End file.
